


Across the Stars: A FinnRey Collection

by ElmiDol



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Stars Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M, Finnrey Friday, Fluff, Oneshot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmiDol
Summary: A collection of FinnRey one-shots including gifts, requests and drabbles.Rating and warnings vary per chapter and are posted in each chapters' note.





	1. Cleansed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthkylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylo/gifts), [LadyBarbaric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBarbaric/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Rey's first time in the rain as she and Finn reunite
> 
> Request by Venusss. 
> 
> Chapter Rating: Everyone
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None

** Across the Stars **  
_A FinnRey Collection_  
**One. Cleansed**

Despite its overall desert surface, Jakku had never failed to play host to volatile weather. The planet’s harsh—more accurately read as _deadly_ —nature had forced the former scavenger to take shelter, and thus she had missed the visuals of the storms. Had she attempted to play voyeur, Rey would not be alive to at long last witness the beauty of rain. She was no stranger to the _sound_ of rain, and so had perked up when the light pattering began.

Master Skywalker observed his young padawan, who had previously recounted tales of X’us’R’iia and those who had disappeared in the wake of such storms. Her pupils had dilated and her eyes widened in unison with her head turning in the direction of the cave entrance. Having smelled the moisture in the air as well as sensed the alterations in nature, Luke had encouraged his pupil to enter the cave with him while they awaited the arrival of the Resistance shuttle. As for which members of the Resistance they would be greeting, neither could say.

Not that her focus was on their incoming allies any longer; the rain was already proving to be a delightful distraction for the young woman. She pressed her palms flat against the ground and pushed herself up onto her feet. Her mentor did not make a single comment when she walked away from him. Rey could feel the way her nose scrunched up as a grin began to form. Her heart hammered in her chest, her excitement mounting.

The poncho she wore to keep warm billowed about her the moment she stepped into the light breeze. Water ran down the contours of the rocks that made up the cave. Rey heard the familiar roar of an engine coming from the distance; their allies were arriving. This was only a passing thought for the former Jakku scavenger. She walked to the very edge of the overhanging stone that shielded her from the rain. Her eyes searched the overcast sky and the gathered droplets therein. The fingers of her right hand twitched.

Rey could not deny the strong urge to feel the rain, and yet she possessed enough self-control to delay. In her peripheral, the ship on which Chewbacca was working alongside R2-D2 obscured some of the view. “It’s remarkable,” she whispered, the young woman at last raising her arm and reaching towards the falling water. Her breath caught in her throat.

All around her the world was darkening with the growing moisture. Rey stepped fully out from underneath the shelter. The droplets began to collect in her hair. Some rolled down her face. She had struggled the majority of her life to obtain water, and here it was so easy to stand there as though she were being cleansed. An abundance of water that most would take for granted.

She fluttered her eyelashes under the weight of the rain. Some would have viewed the sensation as an annoyance; Rey, meanwhile, felt her shoulders shaking in silent laughter. She spread out her arms and tilted back her head. At this point she at last allowed her eyes to slip closed so that she could relish in the _feel_ of the rain.

The Resistance shuttle that had arrived nearby had at long last cut off its engines. Rey was pleased by this, as she could now enjoy the sound of the rain in full. The splashes as her allies grew closer proved to emphasize the wetness of the world around her. Being that storms on Jakku had required individuals to remain indoors and the limited liquids were dried up by the time it was safe to return to everyday work, Rey had never quite been able to appreciate this sort of _squish-splash_ that was echoing all around her.

She kept her back to the newcomers. Though she could sense them, her focus was still on the rain. She raised her eyelids and stared up at the sky, though she on occasion had to blink away the droplets. One of the footsteps paused whereas the rest continued on into the cave. Rey knew not who was watching her, and for several seconds longer she did not care in the least. Their presence was familiar to her for reasons she could not explain—or perhaps she could; the Force connected all living beings. It must be someone she had met in her limited time with the Resistance.

Not wishing to be rude, Rey twisted at her torso to greet the individual, and found her breath hitching. His entire expression bespoke of the peace he was feeling with watching her. He was clearly marveling over how smitten Rey was with the rain. She felt her cheeks heating up and was thankful for the darkened sky. Finn’s lips began to rise in the corners. His smile was soft…loving. It was the only word that filtered through Rey’s mind. _Loving_. Something so tender that she found an urge rising that she could not fight to delay.

And neither could he.

Finn and Rey rushed towards one another, embracing one another. The rain that had soaked Rey’s clothing now pooled into the man’s attire. He cared not in the least of this. If anything, it made him hold her all the more tightly.

How perfect that the rain had come; not that the sky was weeping over the war occurring in the galaxy, but that it cried tears of joy at their reunion.


	2. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Finn and Rey celebrate Poe's birthday.
> 
> Chapter Rating: Everyone
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None

**Across the Stars**   
_A FinnRey Collection_  
**Two. Partners**

Rey could not remember if she had ever celebrated her birthday with another; her memories from her time before Jakku had not yet fully been recovered. Finn, on the other hand, well remembered that _his_ birthdays had not been celebrated. There were slight acknowledgments to be sure, as they meant he could advance to various stages of his training as a stormtrooper. They had also not been in a position to celebrate the birthday of a friend…until now. It well explained the manner in which they eyed the cake with great hunger and curiosity, as well as the nervousness with which they regarded the gifts they had prepared for Poe Dameron.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Rey asked, her eyes darting away from the package Finn had assisted her in wrapping. The young man nodded, albeit uncertainly. The pair looked instead to General Leia. The woman was already staring their way, a grin of amusement playing on her lips. The manner in which she carried herself was not so much as that of the leader of an army, but more motherly. It was how Rey and Finn felt in regards to her. She had been the one to suggest purchasing something _useful_ and _familiar_ for their pilot friend.

The jacket was one that had caught Rey’s eye. She had immediately turned to Finn, asking him to try it on. After all, Poe _had_ given a jacket to the man in the past. It fit perfectly.

But would he like it?

Rey and Finn did not realize that they had reached for the other’s hand when Poe lifted up the present. They hardly registered the fact that they were holding hands. The pilot’s face brightened, rich laughter erupting from him as he opened the gift. “It’s perfect.” Finn and Rey smiled at their friend then shared a look. Birthdays were better than they had speculated, especially when they had each other.


	3. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: While they are apart, Finn and Rey write to one another.
> 
> Request by Venusss. 
> 
> Chapter Rating: Everyone
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None

**Across the Stars**   
_A FinnRey Collection_  
**Three. Letters**

When Rey had left Jakku, she had experienced a sensation of loss. That was nothing in comparison with telling Finn that she would come back for him, nothing compared with leaving him there as she set out to meet with Luke Skywalker. Though she was filled with a sense of thrill and hope as she boarded the Millennium Falcon with Chewbacca, Rey had also had to close her eyes a moment to fully picture Finn. She knew, in a way, that he had heard her words despite his state of unconsciousness. Somehow the young man knew her better than anyone. The first friend she had had in…as long as she could remember, aside from the droid, BB-8.

She had to catch herself from turning to Finn as the Millennium Falcon traveled towards Ach-to. Rey bit her bottom lip, memorizing all the features so that she could later relay them to Finn. She would begin another journal, she decided. The one she had kept previously had ended after she had left Jakku. She did not want to forget a single detail that Finn would otherwise find enjoyable when at last they were reunited, when she came for him.

She wrote of her first impressions when it came to the island. A mixture of rocks and greenery. The stairs were numerous, something she had not quite been expecting. Rey made a rudimentary drawing of the steps for Finn, though she hoped that she would be taking him to see them with his own eyes.

The first time she experienced rain, Rey found that she had to write by the fire. Her body was soaked, the urge to play in the wetness having won out. Master Luke had smiled at her. That was another thing she had written in her journal—Luke Skywalker’s initial refusal to train her. He was a broken man in some respects, though this was understandable. Rey could feel the loss he had experienced when his nephew had been seduced by Snoke to the Dark side. The carnage… Some of these details she did not share with Finn. His time as a stormtrooper meant that he had seen such things with his own eyes, and Rey did not want to force upon him any further horrors.

~*~

He had heard her speak to him when he had been unconscious. Finn kept the words close to his heart; she would come back for him. And so he committed himself to growing stronger. To living up to her expectations—and surpassing them. He wanted to be stronger in order to help Rey. He had heard that Kylo Ren had survived the destruction of Starkiller Base, and the former stormtrooper outright refused to allow the woman for whom he cared to face such an opponent alone. No, he would be there for her.

The doctors informed him that there was a risk of psychological damage. PTSD. They urged him to keep a journal. He awkwardly sat with the pad in his lap, unsure what to do with it.

With a heavy sigh, Finn began to write without thinking much on it. He startled immediately, his eyes scanning over the way he had addressed it to Rey. As though he were writing her a letter, or a series of letters that she could read once they met again. She had promised to come back for him. Finn smiled at the memory of her voice. He hoped she had not looked too forlorn when she had said them. He did not go into details of the phantom pains—and real pains—he still felt from the injuries. He wanted to be more hopeful.

He often wrote about the people he met, those he believed Rey would find interesting. She had been alone on Jakku for so long. Trust would not come easily to her when it came to certain Resistance members. Even Finn wondered about them; everyone had a mind of their own, believed they were doing to the right thing no matter what the cost. Those he had left behind in the First Order called him traitor because they believed they were on the side of right.

Finn jotted down the exercises he was made to do. The small jobs he was given around base. The missions General Leia spoke of him going on. He took his journal with him when he did go on a mission; Rose Tico joined him, the woman becoming a fast friend. She had never signed up for being so involved either. In that way she reminded him of Rey—he wrote to Rey about her, how he believed they would be close friends. It was exciting in many respects; to his knowledge Rey did not have a female friend she was close with. This would be a new experience for her.

~*~

It turns out that they met halfway; though, Finn had to admit, Rey did come for him in a time of need. Rey rushed forward, deflecting a blaster bolt that was headed his way with her lightsaber. “Nice job,” he said, aiming his blaster in the direction of another enemy. Rey returned his compliment with a _Nice shot!_ when he fired. They fought together, each utilizing different skill sets that allowed them to work without a hitch. Their enemies were defeated; a small squadron in the long run, but one that had been commanded by a high-ranking officer of the First Order.

When at last they were able to settle down, Rey fumbled for her journal. Finn, having begun to do likewise, paused the same moment Rey did. They bit the insides of their cheeks, having realized how similar their minds worked. Two parts of a whole. Rey handed the details of her journey to Finn, and Finn did the same for Rey.

“I told you I’d come back for you,” Rey said, her smile broadening.

Finn nodded. “You did.”

They each began to read.


	4. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: with the war ended, Finn and Rey enjoy spending time together.
> 
> Chapter Rating: Everyone
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None

** Across the Stars **  
_A FinnRey Collection_  
**Four. Peace**

When he had been in the infirmary following his injuries on Starkiller Base, Rey had watched him. Finn knew how often she had come to visit more from others telling him than Rey being entirely open. He found this adorable. It flustered her that she had been so devoted early on in their relationship. Not that she was ashamed. For all the confidence she possessed, Rey was simply modest in her own ways. Yet more qualities that Finn adored.

Another thing he absolutely adored was how peaceful she looked when _she_ was asleep. Even more so now that the little tooka they had decided to adopt together was curled up in her arms. The small creature released a noise of contentment. Finn’s smile broadened. How well he could relate to that. He, too, could stay like this for quite some time.

The end of the war meant that they could experience more ‘normal’ things as a couple. Rather than bond via fighting on the battlefield, Finn and Rey were now able to sit and stare up at the stars without worry that the First Order was going to destroy another planet or system. They were able to adopt that tooka, and neither had to be concerned that an enemy would murder it to spite them.

It was something that Rey could take care of. Finn well remembered stories she had told him of a plant she had cared for on Jakku. Despite the limited amount of water she had, the young woman had given up a share of hers to keep another thing alive. This had stuck in Finn’s mind, and had ultimately resulted in him wanting to find a pet for Rey. Something that could express its love better than a plant—though he had been unable to deny her such a friend, which was situated on the hutch so as to remain out of the tooka’s reach.

Rey cuddled the tooka closer in her sleep, and the small creature blinked open its eyes. It looked at Finn, released a light noise of recognition then gave Rey’s arm a lick before finally laying its head back down to sleep.

Finn picked up the sandwich he had previously made for Rey; he would make her a fresh one when she awoke. The food had been prepared nearly ten minutes ago. He did not want to wake her though. She needed her sleep. The young man let his eyes drift down to her stomach, which was only beginning to show the tell-tale signs of the life growing within. An unexpected, welcome surprise for the both of them.

Finn and Rey were equally excited and nervous. They wanted their child to have a better life than they had experienced. Being forced to endure the hardships of Jakku or else the stormtrooper program—neither of those things would be acceptable for their child. They had friends to help them, to guide them. Poe Dameron, for one, had fond memories of his childhood even though he, too, had experienced some of it during war.

This was likely another reason Finn could not tear his eyes away from her. She was so peaceful. And there was nothing better than seeing the one you loved in a state of peace—especially when they had fought so hard and for so long.

He set the empty plate back on the tray, ever careful to be quiet. In her sleep, Rey’s lips spread into a smile.


	5. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Finn helps Rey as she tries to turn her cousin back towards the Light.
> 
> Chapter Rating: PG-13
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Light sexual touches near the end
> 
> Chapter Notes: Rey is Luke's daughter in this one-shot

** Across the Stars **  
_A FinnRey Collection_  
**Five. Strength**

Many in the Resistance would praise Finn for his bravery when he returned from missions. They would comment on how well he was doing. Rey, however, was one of the only individuals to know the true depth of the former stormtrooper’s strength. Because, ultimately, that was a part of it. To leave all that he had known after being indoctrinated into the stormtrooper corps at such a young age. To know that he faced death for even _thinking_ of leaving the terrorist group—Rey knew that her friend had been forced to overcome so many obstacles. Not to mention his own demons. She had been there to see it—well, partly. Finn had gone from a man running away, from the First Order and everything, to someone who stood up for himself fully. Someone who stood up for _her_.

No one in the Resistance ever seemed to understand that. Poe Dameron had his moments; yet it had been _Rey_ whom Finn had begged to run away with him. To not join the war. And it was also Rey whom he had returned for.

Few knew—few would _ever_ know—Finn’s strength. He had been the one to still her hand, to stop her from killing her cousin. Finn had been the one to whisper to her, telling her that it was okay. It was okay to have compassion for her family member despite all that he had done. He whispered to her, telling her she did not have to feel guilty for being unable to fully forgive Kylo Ren for all the acts he had committed. She need not feel wretched for being conflicted when it came to killing him.

Finn was the one who was helping to house the man. Though Kylo Ren had turned his back on the Dark, he had not accepted the Light either. Rey felt numb, drained. She did not understand how Finn could carry on as he did. This was the man who had nearly been paralyzed, nearly lost his life to her cousin. And he was the one caring for the renegade in secrecy; all for _her_.

How was it that he was able to face the demons of his past each and every day, and he came out all the stronger for it.

Rey had known that she cared for Finn; yet even she could barely understand the depths of her love for him. They were too vast, overflowing her to where she wept with joy at knowing he cared for her as well.

As Finn emerged from the door that led to the basement of their temporary lodge, Rey reached a hand towards him. He paused in his steps. His facial features relaxed whenever his eyes landed on her. Once upon a time he had claimed that she had looked at him as no one else ever had; and the same was true in the reverse. She had had men lust after her on Jakku. No one had _known_ her as Finn did. No one had respected her, cared for her, _loved_ her…adored her.

“He still hates me,” she whispered when Finn’s hand touched hers.

The young man shook his head. “He doesn’t, Rey. He… He didn’t make the right choice. He still doesn’t understand how _I_ did. I was taken at a young age, and yet he… He was an adult when he gave in to Snoke. He resents _me_ for—he says I’m strong, Rey.”

“You are,” she said in a voice that was hardly above a whisper. “You shouldn’t… You shouldn’t be surprised that he wishes he had made the same choices as you. That he wants your strength, because you… You’re an incredible person, Finn. I would have—what if I had killed him?”

The family she had waited for so long. Luke Skywalker, her father. Leia—her aunt. Han Solo, the man who had become like a father figure but who was instead her uncle. Killed by his own son, her cousin. The cousin who had forgotten her, had not realized it _was_ her. The cousin who had attempted to pull her to the Dark with him. Finn had helped to hold her back, had allowed her all the moments of weakness she had needed to keep sane.

“I’d be lost without you. Maybe still on Jakku. If it weren’t for you, the First Order would have located my father and killed him. _You_ are the one who has done so much, Finn.”

He moved onto the couch with her. Finn raised a hand, cupping the young woman’s cheek. She tilted her head and leaned into his touch. Their breaths mingled before their lip interlocked. It was not the first time they had kissed; the first time had been after one of their many battles, when they had boarded a shuttle and were on the way to safety to rest. They shared a bed now that Kylo Ren—he refused to accept the name of Ben Solo, though he winced when his current name was uttered—occupied the extra bed. At night Finn would wait for it, for Rey to fall asleep, the young woman turning over and curling against him. He would then draw his arm around her and hold her through the night.

This _was_ the first time Rey’s hands skimmed the front of Finn’s pants. She caressed him through the material, causing him to draw back an inch and look down. Their eyes searched one another’s face.

Not yet. Soon, though not quite.

She laid down on her back, Finn climbing atop her, his hands on either side of her head as he leaned down to once more lock their lips together. Rey bent her legs, her knees pressed towards his sides. Holding him against her. She wound her arms around his back. The man rocked his hips against her, and she undulated underneath him. Curiosity mingling with familiarity. Their bodies were made for one another, though it would not happen yet.

“I love you,” she said breathlessly.

That was a first as well. It had always been there on the tip of her tongue. They had known what the other felt, yet each had been almost afraid to voice what was between them.

Finn kissed the very tip of her nose, causing her to scrunch her face. “I love you, Rey.”


	6. Everything & More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sometimes, after she had fallen asleep, she forgot where she was.
> 
> Chapter Rating: Everyone
> 
> Chapter Warnings: pregnancy; fic is post-tlj/post-canon; minor angst

**Across the Stars**

_A FinnRey Collection_

**Six. Everything and More**

 

Sometimes, after she had fallen asleep, she forgot where she was. On those occasions, Rey tended to find herself awakening to the sensation of tears slipping down her face. She would hold her breath to listen for hers. To know that she was no longer alone. The sigh in relief as she heard Finn behind her. His arms wrapped around her further solidified his presence. The young woman would always turn over and snuggle closer to the man. Finn would then whisper her name before they settled into sleep together.

 

Her pregnancy was not difficult from a medical perspective. That her nausea, which was common, occasionally saw Finn sleeping on the couch so as to not worsen it— _that_ was hard. Though she could feel the lifeforce of their child inside of her, though on some level she could sense Finn through the Force, that brief moment of terror that she was again alone on Jakku never got any easier.

 

 _You’re nobody._ _You don’t belong in this story._

 

As though her subconscious clung to those words as a means of strengthening her fears. The voice of her enemy would pierce her dreams. Whenever that happened, Rey did not simply awaken to tears. She woke herself by crying, shouting for Finn. Worse than those nights were when she was plagued by the memories of Starkiller base, when she had believed that she and Finn were destined to die following her battle with Ren. The nightmares of Kylo Ren returning. The absolute terrors that haunted her, the false history that she had joined her enemy in allowing the First Order to destroy the remainder of the Resistance.

 

The shattering of glass awoke her this time. Her eyes sprang open to witness the horror that she had reached out with the Force to fight the invisible foe that was the night terror. The mirror on the wall had a crack that stretched from one end to the other and chips missing, no doubt sprinkled onto the ground. Rey bunched up her hands, pressing the heels of them into her eyes. “I’m sorry,” she whispered to her husband, who had also been dragged out of a slumbering state.

 

Finn ignored the mess in favor of wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against him. The swell of her stomach pressed into his side. He could feel their child kicking. “I’m here, Rey.” Finn rested his chin on top of her head. He repeated the words he had just spoken, bent his head and kissed her hair. It had been more than a month since her last nightmare. The further along her pregnancy went, the farther away from the war time crawled, the darkness was fading.

 

It had taken weeks before Rey had told Finn of the moment she had learned of her parentage from Kylo Ren, all the words he had said to her. The man had attempted to manipulate her, had used her vulnerability against her.

 

“This is your story— _our_ story.” Finn cupped the side of Rey’s face. She gave him a weak smile that grew more genuine, more relaxed, as he brushed the tip of his nose along hers and touched her swollen belly. Finn entwined their fingers together.

 

“I dreamt that I hurt you.” His thumb skimmed along the back of her hand. Rey’s tears had at last ceased, though she took a shaky breath to finish recovering. “And now the mirror’s broken.”

 

“It was an ugly mirror anyway,” he teased, earning a chuckle. Finn’s lips met hers. Pulling back, he cupped her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. “This right here…. You’re the only one I want to look at. I don’t need a mirror for that.”

 

It caused her heart to swell further with her love for the man. He never failed to have a new way to tell her that she was not nothing. She was _everything and more_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to get back into randomly doing finnrey drabbles again. Definitely open to requests and suggestions.


End file.
